A Look into the Purple Mind
by OneDoesNotSimplyWrite
Summary: A killer always has a motive, one usually born from their dark background, but when one killer can't even remember his own history, he seeks help, revealing something about himself that he wanted to forget entirely... A Oneshot based in the Seeing Purple universe, about the true story of none other than James Wagner, one he had forgotten in his insanity...


**The following is a recorded conversation between Psychiatrist Jonathan Anders and James Wagner, recorded * _DATE UNKNOWN*_ :**

JW: "So, I'm guessing the purple skin thing is new for you to see..."

JA: "Err, yes, it is."

JW: "So, how is this going to work, you talk, I talk?"

JA: "Well, first I would like to know the reason why you're here. You never gave one in your call."

JW: "I just want to know the truth for once."

JA: "Truth?"

JW: "Yeah. Ever since 'The Bite', I haven't been able to remember anything properly...It's like my mind became tangled, and when I think one thing is real, I remember something else entirely. I'm like the Joker. My backstory is multiple choice, and I keep remembering another answer..."

JA:"So...You want me to try and get you to remember your 'real' past."

JW: "Exactly, even if it is for just a few moments..."

JA:"Alright then. I'll do my best...Let's start with your earliest memories."

JW: "I remember...Jeremy...Jeremy Fitzgerald."

JA: "Ah yes, Jeremy. I think I have a file he-Ah! Here it is. It's of a conversation you and he had...Something about your father passing away."

JW: "How'd you get that?"

JA: "I called him. You must understand, I have done much research on you, James. In these cases, I have to."

JW: "Huh...Well, that thing is wrong, doc."

JA: "Well, I'd like to get into it regardless. It says here that your father called you many disheartening things, and you left afterwards. Now, I believe there is some truth in here, meaning you and your father didn't get along very much..."

JW: "...I think so..."

JA: "Continuing, he also stated that you were responsible for the * _UNINELLIGIBLE*_. Is that true?"

JW: "*Sigh* I knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Yes, Doc. Yes it is. As for the call, every killer needs a motive..."

JA: "Why would you tell me this?"

JW: "Because Doc, * _CLICK*_ I came prepared you wouldn't talk. Don't make any moves to call anyone, or I'll blow your damn head off. Now...Continue."

JA: "V-Very well. If that conversation never occurred, why would you go and do such a thing?"

JW: "Because I thought it was real, but something felt wrong about it..."

JA: "And is that how you knew all the time?"

JW: "Yes."

JA: "Jeremy brought up another thing. He said you'd accidentally call him Michael from time to time, but you two never met a Michael before. Does that name mean anything to you?"

JW: "Y-yeah, he was my brother. Why?"

JA: "Well, I searched long and hard for a Michael who had a James Wagner related in any way, and I could only find one thing. A Mr. Afton, his daughter, Sarah Afton, and his two sons, Michael and James Afton..."

JW: "..."

JA: "Do any of those names mean anything to you..?"

 _JW: *Tone Shift*_ "...Yes. That was my real name..."

JA: "You sound a bit different, James. Is everything alright?"

JW: "..."

JA: "So, allow me to read off the history of James Afton. He was a usual troublemaker who never met his fathers expectations. He constantly bullied his younger brother, Michael. He ran away 3 times, and often went partying with his friends."

JW: "Stop it..."

JA: "When his brother developed a fear of Fredbear, he constantly scared him using the animatronics. Until one fateful day, he and his friends placed his head into Fredbears mouth, causing his-"

JW: "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

JA: "So...It is the truth..."

JW: "I never meant for him to...I didn't mean to kill him...It was just supposed to be a prank, but he...He..."

JA: "So how did your father react?"

JW:"He constantly beat me...He blamed me for Michaels death. He...He got purple dye and turned me purple...And he said if I ever took it off, He'd beat me to death. He wanted people to see me like the demon that I was..."

JA: "That'd explain the skin color. And then?"

JW: "I ran away, and I never saw him again after that..."

JA: "I see..."

JW: "This was all pointless bullshit. I'm just going to forget tomorrow. We're done here..."

* _DOOR SLAM*_

JA: "Record: This is the fifth time James Afton has visited. Clara, if he ever comes back, tell him I'm unavailable, Thank you. He is a man in clear psychological distress, and he's lost in his own mind. I would turn any of these recordings as evidence, but he can't be tried for a crime he was already cleared for. Sadly, his case is too extreme for me, or anyone to help him. He's stuck like this...And he always be...End Record."

* * *

"I must admit Mr. Afton, the machines themselves are impressive, to say the least, but there are some very questionable features on some of them we'd like to bring up."

"And what would those be?"

"Well, the ability to mimic the voice of a parent, the storage tank in the center, 360 degree tracking? What are the uses for these? They're children entertainers, not spies."

"Well, the parental mimicking is simple. If a child is weary or disheartened, hearing the voice of their parents will bring them comfort."

"From a 7 foot tall animatronic mascot?"

"A comforting and familiar voice from anywhere will do in the mind of a child who's distressed. The 360 tracking is so they can have their eyes on the children at all times, so that way they can always be sure they are safe."

"But this tracking is nearly military grade. Do you really think that kind of power is truly necessary?"

"Do you expect me to give anything else to something trying to ensure a child's safety, especially after what happened in '83?"

"Well, no, but I-"

"If those so called 'State of the art' animatronics were just that, if I had built them more proper, Fredbear would've realized he had a child in his mouth, Bonnie would've gotten him out, and my little Michael would still be alive..."

"...I apologize for-"

"No, no, it's okay. I lost my...My composure. Back to the questions at hand, the storage tanks are for...For spare oxygen tanks or ice cream, just in case Baby or the others run out on their own."

"Huh...I suppose it does make sense to have those. That was all we wanted to discuss."

"Alright then, I'll show you all ou-"

"Just one more thing...How's your other son dealing with the loss?"

"James...Like I care how he feels. He's the one that put Michael in Fredbears mouth. He's the reason he's dead, and for that, I will _NEVER_ forgive him...I hope he dies, the little devil..."

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone. It's been a long while, hasn't it? The last time I posted, well, anything on this website was a long, long time ago. I had to stop writing because, well, it was a dark time in my life. I was stressed beyond belief, and I couldn't continue. But here I am. I thought I owed it to you guys to at least give you something after so long, so here's this. Looks like James wasn't even truthful to himself in Seeing Purple. I made this to show that James wasn't just a simple psychopath, but truly a broken man who can't even remember his own life anymore. Also, in this canon, yes, he is the older brother of the child in FNAF 4. What will this mean? Well, who knows...**


End file.
